


A Perfect Fit

by ileos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiotic Boyfriends, M/M, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt, and boyfriends, just them being idiots, one of them is a little emotional, that's basically it, they need that, this is literally just them being fluffy and happy, while the other is laughing a bit too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileos/pseuds/ileos
Summary: A little story for the prompt:"A fairytale with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face."





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> These two idiots need a lot of fluff in their angst-filled life.

It was one of their movie nights again. Over the years, this little tradition was probably the only thing that always stayed consistent. No matter how much they changed in their middle school years, up to this point and this night in the middle of their third and last year in high school.

 

It was ridiculous, really, to think that this was something that was always there. No matter what. Hajime remembered times where he fought with his best friend, not talking to him for days and then, on that one night in a month, a saturday, he opened the door to look outside into a dark and rainy night. And right in front of him, there was this alien-loving nerd with glasses and everything. Soaked through with a bag in hand and a kind of pouty, but also apologetic look on his face.

 

Hajime remembered how he had pulled him inside. How he had scolded him. How he had practically forced him to take a hot shower and how Oikawa got out of the bathroom again. Snuggled into an old shirt of himself and some sweatpants. Those huge glasses perfectly placed on his unfairly perfect nose.

And just how unfairly and overly unnecessarily perfect Tooru’s body seemed to match Hajime’s as they lay there on bed, none of them really saying anything as the movie’s credits slowly passed over the screen. Both of them far too tired to shut it off, both far too comfortable so close to each other to care about anything else. 

 

That was also the same night, in which both of them just listened to each other’s breathing for far too long before words of apology were spoken. Soft, hushed and just so… freeing. And then, after their voices hushed down, Hajime remembered just how slow Tooru was leaning forward towards him, with those stupid grandpa-glasses on, that fit him way to perfectly, kissing him softly on the mouth.

 

This had been their first kiss of many to follow. And Hajime sometimes liked to internally dry-heave at those memories and just how cliché all of that was. Tooru seemed to be fine with that though. Even though he practically refused to let that topic and just ‘how cute iwa-chan looked’ die to enjoy their relationship in piece. It was exhausting, really. But worth it in the end.

 

This, however, didn’t turn out to be such a magical night like the one a month or two ago.

 

Both of them were sitting there, watching a movie in the living room of Oikawa’s home. His family was out, so they practically had the whole house for themselves. Of course Tooru had some other things in mind than sitting with his boyfriend on the couch for hours, watching one movie after the other. But he could wait. It was merely 11PM after all as the credits of their current movie started to roll down the screen.

 

“Ah~ A story with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face.”, Oikawa said, stretching out his limbs, smiling softly. “Didn’t think a movie about a wolf being rejected by some dogs in alaska could be any good. But it was. Right, Iwa-Chan?” He didn’t look over to his boyfriend just yet, instead, while talking, Tooru leaned forward to steal himself another snack out of that giant bowl they both had filled a bit too much in the beginning of the movie, which was now almost empty already.

 

“Hm? Iwa-Chan?”, Tooru finally raised his voice after swallowing down the little chocolate-piece. His gaze went over to his boyfriend who, still, didn’t answer his question. Or react in any way to that movie. Not that he actually asked a question of importance, but Tooru would have liked any kind of reaction to be honest.

 

What he saw, though, caused Tooru’s eyes to widen for a moment. “Hajime…”, he breathed out, as if he wouldn’t dare to raise his voice any louder than this, reaching out a hand towards his boyfriend. Slowly while everything around them had quieted down after the movie had ended. His hand finally reaching it’s destination, Hajime’s shoulder to which it’s owner started to flinch away.

 

Then, however…

 

“Pffft! Are you seriously just crying right now, Iwa-Chan?!”, he blurted out, his hand gripping tighter into Hajime’s shoulder, while he tried hard not to laugh any louder. God, he tried so hard to keep his chuckles and his bursts of laughter to himself, but it didn’t work as well as it should and Iwaizumi was probably so close to grab Tooru and throw him out of the window.

 

“Shut up! Stop laughing you idiot!”, Hajime finally raised his voice, slapped Tooru’s hand off his shoulder before he wiped away the few tears that were still in his face angrily with his arm.

 

At that, however, Tooru just laughed  **a lot** louder. And Tooru was sure that this might be his last living minutes of his life that he would spend with laughing over his murderer, but it would have been so worth it. “S-Sorry, Iwa-Chan!”, he breathed out after a short while, still chuckling quietly to himself.

 

At least that seemed to calm Hajime’s nerves slightly, so his shoulders started to relax as he let out an annoyed growl at his boyfriend. “Fuck you.” Oikawa just chuckled a little louder at that for a moment longer. Luckily, that seemed to be it though, so Tooru slowly leaned back into the cushions of their couch again, grinning over to Hajime in such a manner, that Hajime felt himself getting more pissed off again.

 

“What was that for? Seriously, you didn’t even cry at the end of ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ and now you’re… y-you’re..”, Tooru could feel himself slipping into the depths of idiotic laughter again, so he took a moment to catch himself again, before he continued: “you’re practically dripping Niagara Falls out of your eyes- Ohw!”

 

To be fair, Tooru  **did** deserve the slap that hit him on his upper thigh. So he didn’t even try to whine about it, instead he just grinned at his boyfriend. “So?”

 

It took a moment for Hajime to answer. First he just kept glaring at Tooru, as if he would wish for him to, finally, be abducted and brought to his 'home-planet' again. But after a short minute, he just exhaled deeply. “...dunno. I guess…”, he started, but couldn’t quite find the words, so Tooru just sat there, watching how he tensed up more before he finally answered. “Maybe because it’s a dog, okay? I can’t handle that. And he even was the hero in the end and there was this old lady in the park that he had saved maybe 60 years back. And she says ‘Thank you’ to that stupid monument of that stupid dog?! Who does that?”, he grunted afterwards, his arms crossed in front of his chest as, he too, leaned back.

 

Tooru was silent for a moment longer, just watching him how he sat there. He was obviously embarrassed and he knew just the thing to do now.

 

“Did you cry in Hachiko too?”

 

“Of course I cried in Hachiko too?! What kind of monster doesn’t?!”

 

Tooru chuckled for a moment, but stopped as he saw just how annoyed Iwaizumi was getting. “Sorry, sorry!”, a soft smile spread on Tooru’s lips before he leaned onto Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime seemed to be surprised by that action, but other than staring down to him, he didn’t do anything else. And slowly, Tooru’s hand was searching for Hajime’s and as it found it’s target, their fingers softly intertwined right then and there.

 

“I think it’s kind of cute…”, Oikawa mumbled quietly, a pleased smile on his lips as he made himself a little more comfortable.

 

“Shut up..”, Iwaizumi sighed in annoyance, but Tooru knew that he didn’t mean it. Instead, he could feel Hajime squeezing his hand slightly.

 

_ Just how mockingly perfect their hands and bodies seemed to fit together. _


End file.
